Rolls with a covering of rubber are used in many applications, inter alia in the printing and textiles industry, in machinery, such as fax machines, and in the steel and papermaking industries.
Prior application DE-A-199 42 743 discloses a rubber mixture containing a nitrile rubber, a metal salt of an acrylate, a liquid acrylate, a silane, optionally together with further additives, to a process for the production thereof and use for moldings of all kinds, in particular roll coverings. A carboxylated nitrile rubber is, however, not disclosed.
Especially in the steel and papermaking industries, roll coverings are exposed to extreme stresses. In such applications, the coverings are primarily required to exhibit a combination of the following properties:                low compression set        low abrasion        slight swelling in the media used        good thermal and chemical resistance        excellent adhesion between the covering and metal substrate        slight heat build-up on exposure to stress.        